The Reaper
by KKAmbreigns
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Wilson have a great Sunday morning with each other. Citrus flavoring now in tact.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans)**

**Update: I don't really write BBRae fanfiction anymore, maybe once in a blue moon, but now I kinda read Slade/Raven (Slaven). **

**The Reaper:**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Slade grumbled as he hit the alarm that went off on a beautiful Sunday morning. He rubbed his sleep deprived eyes and sat up. His body immediately reacted to the lack of body heat from his wife. Slade looked to her with love in his eyes.

Her pale beautiful sleeping face looked almost angelic. Her abnormally grey skin glowed as the rays of the sun hit her. Long purple and black covered half of her face as she stirred. Slade reached his calloused hand out to brush the annoying hair out of her face. Long eyelashes tugged upwards to reveal beautiful amethyst and cerulean eyes. Her left eye was cerulean and her right eye was amethyst. It was a weird transformation but it was a result of their mating and her demonic powers. **(A/N: I have no idea, it was just an idea)**

She yawned and sat up, stretching her pale arms in the process. Scratching her slight bed-head, she snuggled up to Slade and stared at his eye patch.

"What are you staring at, beautiful?"

"I'm looking at your eye, I could heal it for you, if you want."

"Raven, you don't have to heal it for me. I can see well enough. I can see your beauty with one eye as much as I can with two eyes."

"Maybe if you let me heal you, you can see the double the beauty."

He pondered her proposition for a moment. He stayed silent for a good 5 minutes, and headed for the bathroom to freshen up. She started to come up with more reasons to heal him. An idea popped into her head and she grew a devilish smirk and thought of a plan to change his mind. As soon as she heard the shower, she put her plan into motion.

20 minutes later…

Slade walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He swiveled his head around her shoulders to search for Mrs. Wilson. He had no such luck.

'Probably went to get herself tea.'

Soon enough she reappeared standing by the bedroom door.

"Listen, Raven, I haven't changed my mind, I don't want you to use your powers for my gain."

"Okay," was her simple response.

"I don't wa- huh, so you're fine with it?"

"No but hey," she shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I have to convince you."

Her devilish smirk reappeared and she tackled him to the ground. He fell with a 'thud.' She straddled him with a vice grip. She made sure he wouldn't get away.

"So, _Mr. Wilson_, should I keep trying or…?"

He sat there, no laid there, staring at her bouncy breasts and rockin' body. Those years of training with the Teen Titans really paid off for her. He set his hands on her thighs, closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. Her lavender scent was very intoxicating, as tempting as it was to fuck her senseless, he wasn't going to break that easily.

"You are very tempting, but I don't break that easily, Raven."

"Are you sure? Damn, I guess I should try harder."

She leaned forward and took off his mask (which he put on after his shower.) She gazed at his face.

He had chocolate brown eyes with hints of gold in them, a chiseled jaw, and a scar going across his right eye. She always loved the way his skin contrasted with hers. His skin was a golden tan color with muscled arms and a 6 pack covering his stomach. His hair was a dark brown with tips of gold. He was her dream guy.

She ran a hand down his chest, down his stomach, until she finally got to his hardening member. She snuck her hand past the towel and started to pump him really fast and really hard. They gradually advanced on each other as their lips connected in a heated kiss. Raven used her free hand to steady herself on top of Slade. Slade moved his hands from her thighs to her head to keep her from moving away, but he didn't have anything to worry about because she was in wonderland. She pushed him away and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Because it's fun to be in control for once."

"Oh, so you like to be in control? Well we can switch roles every now and then. But of course, I will have the most control."

"I don't think so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Black magical shackles formed around Slade's wrists and ankles. He tried to break away but his attempts were futile, they just wouldn't break. While he worried about the shackles, he felt a shiver run up his spine. He looked down towards his rock hard member and saw her staring at it with lust in her eyes. She ran her tongue along the thick vein that popped out as Slade groaned. A string of saliva made its presence as she pulled away.

"You taste really good, but just one question. Do _you_ wanna cum for me?"

He looked surprised but nodded his head and looked straight into her eyes.

"One rule: No self-service."

Slade grumbled but obliged, he wasn't going to pass up sex with his wife, although he knew why she was doing this. She wanted him to change his mind about the healing of his missing eye.

She engulfed his 8 inch dick and started to bob her head. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head, enjoying the sweet pleasure.

"Raven, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum!"

His member fell out of her mouth with a 'POP.'

"Well, there is one catch to this moment, you have to let me heal you."

Slade could feel his stomach clenching and toes curl from the detachment, he was almost there.

'_Damn, should I let her heal me this time, or should I stand my ground.'_

"Fine, you can heal it. ONLY this time though. Now, give me release."

She resumed the blowjob she was giving him and added a few new tricks. She swirled her tongue around the head and deep throated him a couple of times. He was, for sure, going to cum this time.

With one last grunt, he released his seed into her mouth with great pleasure. She pulled away and swallowed it, but, apparently, his member still had a few shots left. She closed her eyes and didn't notice the white string flying towards her, but luckily it landed on her breasts. It still caught her off guard, she sat up and leaned back on her legs. She raised her breasts and licked the cum off.

"Slade, you should cum like that more often. I really like the aftermath."

She made his restraints dissipate then, she got off the floor and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile, Slade remained laying on the floor panting very hard. He lifted himself off the ground and followed her in the shower. He stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. At first she didn't recognize the arms, but then they registered in her mind. Her hands wrapped around his and she tilted her head back to see his face. He looked down to her and smiled devilishly.

"This means war, my dear Raven."

"What?"

"That stunt you pulled was pretty," he started as he slid two fingers into her entrance, "…well… I don't have words for it."

Her hips bucked and she almost fell forward, but fortunately his arm stabilized her. The pleasure rushing through her veins was unbearable. That was always one of her fetishes: fingers. Her breathing hitched as he added another into her.

"You see, Mrs. Wilson, I'm going to be nice to you and let you cum on my fingers. On one condition: you have to lick it off my fingers."

"Just…fuck me."

"So you agree?"

He increased his speed, but not enough for her to climax.

"Please … Slade, just… do it," she said breathlessly.

"Do you agree?"

"Oh god YES!"

"Alright then."

His hands were working their magic on her. Her thighs trembled, her stomach clenched, her toes curled, and she finally came. Slade felt her break in front of him. Her squirt sprayed all over the tub as she screamed and moaned all at once. He knew she was sensitive after climaxing, but he decided it was the best time to ravish her. He lifted her legs until her feet touched the wall of the shower and stuck his hand into her once again. She liked this new position and felt her climax coming again. She grabbed his thighs to hold herself up and looked up at him. He had a look of determination on his face. She leaned up and kissed him wherever she could. He replied by rubbing her clit while pumping inside of her with his fingers. She panted very heavily and felt beads of sweat run down her forehead. He loved her reactions to his pumping. She finally came once more as her liquids sprayed all over the shower. Her legs shook and she threatened to fall, but Slade caught her by her waist.

"Thank me, Raven."

"Thank you," she said out of breath.

"No, the way you used to."

She was hesitant but she obliged.

"Thank you, Master."

He stepped out of the shower and said, "Payback's a pain in the ass. Well, in your case, payback's a pleasure."

Short chapter…sorry but I've been depressed and suicidal lately


End file.
